Dianna Agron
Dianna Agron is the daughter of Johame, and Talia Agron of the noble House Agron in Arnor. Dianna Agron through her mother is a member of the powerful House AgronHouse Hemsworth, and a loyal citizen of both the Kingdom of Gondor, and Arnor. She is of the Numenorian bloodline through her mother. Ildarion was married to Diane Agron when he was sixteen and they remained married for nearly thirty years, but eventually after his emotional collapse they drifted apart and she took their children to live with her in Arnor. With Diane Agron he has three children in the form of Ildarion, Elden, and Aryanna of which his son Ildarion fought during the Fall of Arnor and survived the war and was ransomed back to Gondor, his son Elden would die of plague while living in Arnor, and his daghter Aryanna would be married to a noblemen in the Arnorian fortress of Talheim where she lives still. Dianna Agron would be a happy, and very beloved member of House Hemsworth during her youth, and this would continue all the way to the War in Arnor. During the War in Arnor she would watch as her father was murdered during the conflict, and following the end of the war she was sent south to relatives in Gondor to wait for the situation to calm down. While she was in Gondor she would meet and become close to Ildarion Elessar the prince of House Elessar. The two would fall in love but it was only after they fell in love that she realized that he was haunted by his own demons, and they scared her. She would spend years trying to help him through his demons, but when she discovered she was pregnant she knew that she could no longer stay around him while he was in this position. Giving him one last chance to do the right thing she was shocked when instead he told her to leave, and that it would be better if he never got to be around his child. She decided to leave Gondor, only after she came to believe that her precense their was making things worse for Ildarion, and in this way she sacrificed her own happiness to keep the love of her life clinging to some kind of sanity. Giving birth to her son when she returned to Arnor she did her best to keep a smile on her face, but she missed Ildarion with everything in her soul. Dianna Agron would be on a list of people that had been killed by the Emperian forces during the Fall of Arnor, but in her death she had kept her son alive of whom was ransomed back to Gondor at great expense to the Gondorians. History Early History Dianna Agron would be a happy, and very beloved member of House Hemsworth during her youth, and this would continue all the way to the War in Arnor. During the War in Arnor she would watch as her father was murdered during the conflict, and following the end of the war she was sent south to relatives in Gondor to wait for the situation to calm down. While she was in Gondor she would meet and become close to Ildarion Elessar the prince of House Elessar. The two would fall in love but it was only after they fell in love that she realized that he was haunted by his own demons, and they scared her. She would spend years trying to help him through his demons, but when she discovered she was pregnant she knew that she could no longer stay around him while he was in this position. Giving him one last chance to do the right thing she was shocked when instead he told her to leave, and that it would be better if he never got to be around his child. She decided to leave Gondor, only after she came to believe that her precense their was making things worse for Ildarion, and in this way she sacrificed her own happiness to keep the love of her life clinging to some kind of sanity. Giving birth to her son when she returned to Arnor she did her best to keep a smile on her face, but she missed Ildarion with everything in her soul. Arnor Following her decision to leave Gondor for Arnor, she has done her best to return to the happy bubbly girl she was before the events of the First Battle of Minus Ithil. Since her arrival she has become a full time mother to her son. Family Members Relationships Ildarion Elessar See Also : Ildarion Elessar Ildarion is a man with few words, but a man who everyone knows through experiance is a great man. Though only 27 years he has achieved some remarkable things in his short life. This experiance has in a way also left him marked with a taint of depression. He cannot escape the noise in his head that said he got his men killed at the Battle of Tours Lake, and this has caused him to be more withdrawn. Category:People of Gondor Category:House Hemsworth Category:House Agron Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:Dead Category:House Elessar Category:People of Arnor Category:White Numenorian